facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: Arkham Asylum
Batman: Arkham Asylum 'is a video game released for the Xbox 360, PS3, Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X, developed by Rocksteady Studios and DC Entertainment, Eidos Interactive and Warner Bros. Games. It was based around the DC Comics' superhero Batcfv cfmvnblkmdfnbkldfnbjkdlomn * *Commissioner James Gordon *Barbara Gordon/Oracle *Jack Ryder *Aaron Cash *William North *Eddie Burlow Villains/Enemies *The Joker *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Bane *Victor Zsasz *Frank Boles *Edward Nigma/Riddler *Scarface *Clayface Other *Thomas Wayne *Martha Wayne *Warden Quincy Sharp *Dr. Penelope Young *Gretchen Whistler *Zach Franklin *Henry Smith *Sarah Cassidy *Thomas Ambruster *Kevin Liew *Louie Green *113 *Joe Chill *Maria Andrade *Carl Todd *Adrian Chen *Jordan Fraser *Ian Kennedy *Robert Stirling *Mike *Bob Johnson *Luke Curtis *Bill *Razor *Steve *Nate *Jackson *Jerry *Guard 38 *Hego *Mickey Character Biographies *Alfred Pennyworth *Catwoman *Penguin *Prometheus *Maxie Zeus *Tweedledum and Tweedledee *Mr. Freeze *Two-Face *Black Mask *Killer Moth *Great White Shark *Ratcatcher *Firefly *Hugo Strange *Mad Hatter *Hush *Humpty Dumpty *Scarface and The Ventriloquist *Calendar Man Locations *Intensive Treatment Center *Penitentiary *Medical Facility *Arkham Mansion *Botanical Gardens Gameplay Combat When Batman will run into groups of unarmed thugs, he will engage into combat. Batman will fight in hand-to-hand combat including using regular attacks, counter attacks and stun attacks. The player can also go into "free-flow combat" where they can move from enemy to enemy to knock them down and eventually knock them out. Moves: *Strike: The player can use martial arts and other forms of combat against enemies. *Counter: When an enemy attacks, the player can reverse their attacks and use them against them as well as defending yourself. *Stun: The player can use stun to use the cape in order to temporarily stun enemies. This is mostly used on High Security Henchmen as they must be stunned to be attacked. *Combo Takedown: When get enough combo, the player can use a Combo Takedown to instantly knock out an enemy per time. *Combo Throw: When get enough combo, the player can throw enemies where the player chooses, knocking them down and can be thrown at other thugs to knock them down too. *Combat Takedown: Before engaging in combat, the player can instantly take down an unsuspecting enemy from behind. Stealth When Batman will encounter large rooms with armed enemies inside, the player must use stealth tactics to take each one out. The player will mostly use environmental objects and their gadgets to greatly help take down the enemies. Usually, the last few enemies or enemy will become terrified of the player, constantly panicking, looking in all areas and shooting randomly in fear. The player can also often use Vantage Points to grapple up there and plan out attacks while staying out of sight. Moves: *Silent Takedown: Get behind the enemy to use this. Batman will temporarily stop them from breathing to knock them out quietly. *Ledge Takedown: Skimmy on a ledge with a nearby enemy to use this. Batman will pull down the enemy to make them fall and knock them out. *Ceiling Takedown: While the enemy is underneath a glass ceiling, Batman will smash through it to knock them out. *Inverted Takedown: While an enemy is underneath a Vantage Point, the player will grab them, throw them down and they will be tied to the gargoyle, knocking them out. *Corner Takedown: While in corner cover, the player will do a frontal silent takedown on the enemy. Detective Riddles Gadgets Batman *'Batarang: *'Grapnel Gun:' *'Explosive Gel:' *'Batclaw:' *'Cryptographic Sequencer:' *'Line Launcher:' *'Remote Control Batarang:' *'Multi Batarang:' Joker *'Gun:' *'Explosive Teeth:' *'Thermal Spectacles:' Upgrades Enemies *'Blackgate Prisoner:' *'High Security Henchman:' *'Lunatic:' *'Skeleton:' *'Big Skeleton:' Bosses *'Titan Henchman:' *'Bane:' *'Harley Quinn:' *'Scarecrow:' *'Killer Croc:' *'Poison Ivy:' *'Titan Joker:' Soundtrack *Main Theme *The Dark Knight *Escorting Joker *The Choke's On You *Batman *Invisible Predator *Double Trouble *Harley Quinn *Rope-A-Dope-A-Dope *Arkham Asylum *Baneful Payback Part I *Baneful Payback Part II *Visitor Centre *World's Greatest Detective *Whiskey Trail *Sniper *Medical *Malpractice Needs More Patience *Henchmen *And At the End of Fear...Oblivion! *Bat-Cave *Over-World *Tick, Tock, Feed the Croc *Venom *Poisoned Ivy *Play You Like A Violin, Then Cut Your Strings *Prison Cells and Lunatics *He's Out There *Surprise Attack *Just What The Doctors Ordered *The Caped Crusader *Throne Room-Joker's Threat-Breaking News *The Aftermath *Credits Category:Video Games